OCs Needed for Moonwake
by Tina-chan V
Summary: Title says it all. Info inside!
1. OCs Needed!

**Hello and welcome to the OC Form for **_**"Moonwake"**_**!**

**The full summary for the story goes as follows:**

_**When a Tribe is threatened by a new enemy, they must join forces with their old rivals, the Tribe of Thorns. In order to ensure their help, young Falling Moon must become the mate of Smoke Shade, the next leader of her former enemies. With her Tribe in need and danger lurking, Falling Moon knows the deal can't be broken.**_

**This story is currently set to be rated T, but could change to M. With that in mind, it could contain violence, cursing, and adult themes. So if that is not your cup to tea, feel free to leave.**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**THE TRIBE OF SKIES:**

**LEADER:** Black Moon – 5'11". Fair-skinned man w/ short, black hair and green eyes. Lean and broad. 45 yrso. Black ears and tail.

**HEALER: [NEEDED]**

**WARRIORS:**

Thrush Wing – 5'2". Cream-skinned woman w/ long, brown hair and gray eyes. Lithe and petite. 46 yrso. Brown tabby ears and tail.

Tilted Tree – 6'3". Tan-skinned man w/ short, brown hair and amber eyes. Muscular and broad. 43 yrso. Golden tabby ears and tail.

Fire Light – 5'7". Cream-skinned woman w/ short, red-brown hair and brown eyes. Lean and slender. 42 yrso. Dark-ginger ears and tail.

Lion Mane – 6'3". Tan-skinned man w/ semi-long, blonde hair and amber eyes. Muscular and broad. 21 yrso. Golden-brown tabby ears and tail.

Broken Sky – 6'0". Fair-skinned man w/ short, dark-brown hair and blue eyes. Lean and broad. 21 yrso. Brown ears and tail, tipped with white.

Storm Wind – 5'6". Dark-skinned woman w/ short, black hair and brown eyes. Lean and broad. 20 yrso. Gray tabby ears and tail.

Plum Flower – 5'4". Cream-skinned woman w/ long, brown hair and green eyes. Curvy and petite. 19 yrso. Pale, tortoiseshell ears and tail.

Falling Moon – 5'4". Fair-skinned woman w/ long, black hair and silver-gray eyes. Lean and slender. 19 yrso. Silver tabby ears and tail.

**[11 NEEDED]**

**APPRENTICES:**

**[3 NEEDED]**

**MOTHERS:**

**[2 NEEDED]**

**KITS:**

**[5 NEEDED]**

**ELDERS:**

Velvet Antler – 5'10". Dark-skinned man w/ short, graying hair and brown eyes. Lean and broad. 52 yrso. Reddish-brown ears and tail.

**[2 NEEDED]**

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**THE TRIBE OF THORNS:**

**LEADER: **Pale Dawn – 5'5". Cream-skinned woman w/ long, blonde hair and brown eyes. Lean and slender. 42 yrso. Cream and tortoiseshell ears and tail.

**HEALER:** Hawk Shadow – 6'0". Dark-skinned man w/ short, brown hair and amber eyes. Lean and broad. 30 yrso. Brown-and-ginger ears and tail.

**WARRIORS:**

Oak Moss – 6'1". Cream-skinned man w/ short, brown hair and amber eyes. Lean and broad. 46 yrso. Dark-gray tabby ears and tail.

Soaring Eagle – 5'10". Tan-skinned man w/ short, brown hair and green eyes. Muscular and broad. 45 yrso. Brown tabby ears and tail.

Smoke Shade – 6'0". Cream-skinned man w/ short, black hair and brown eyes. Lean and broad. 24 yrso. Smoky-black ears and tail.

Honey Bloom – 5'6". Cream-skinned woman w/ very long, red hair and green eyes. Curvy and petite. 22 yrso. Pale-ginger ears and tail.

Dove Tail – 5'5". Fair-skinned woman w/ long, white hair and amber eyes. Lean and slender. 20 yrso. Pale-gray ears and tail.

Bat Wing – 5'11". Fair-skinned man w/ short, black hair and blue eyes. Lean and broad. 20 yrso. Pale-gray ears and tail.

**[12 NEEDED]**

**APPRENTICES:**

River Stone – 5'5". Cream-skinned boy w/ short, black hair and amber eyes. Lean and slender. 14 yrso. Gray ears and tail.

Rose Petal – 5'0". Cream-skinned girl w/ short, rosy-brown hair and amber eyes. Lean and slender. 14 yrso. Dark-cream ears and tail.

**[2 NEEDED]**

**MOTHERS:**

**[1 NEEDED]**

**KITS:**

**[2 NEEDED]**

**ELDERS:**

Dark Cloud – 5'3". Fair-skinned woman w/ semi-long, graying hair and blue eyes. Slender and petite. 65 yrso. Black ears and tail.

Hornet Wing – 6'0". Tan-skinned man w/ short, brown hair and blind eyes. Lean and broad. 47 yrso. Golden ears and tail.

**[2 NEEDED]**

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**THE RAIDERS:**

**LEADER:** Crow – 5'9". Tan-skinned woman w/ short, dark-brown hair and amber eyes. Lean and broad. 32 yrso. Brown ears and tail.

**RAIDERS:**

Grackle – 6'1". Cream-skinned man w/ short, black hair and pale-green eyes. Muscular and broad. 31 yrso. Silver tabby ears and tail.

**[10 NEEDED]**

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**GUIDE:**

**\- Nekos are basically humans with cat ears, tails, and (some) abilities, such as great night-vision. So even though they refer to each other as "cats", they are not actually cats.**

**\- This story takes place in North America, not England. That means that names including things like "peach", "bear", or "possum" are completely normal and acceptable. **

**\- Names come in two parts, and are given at birth. There are no name changes as a character moves up in the hierarchy. **

**\- Nekos are pregnant for 9 months. If you send in a pregnant neko, please mention how far along she is.**

**\- Nekos get a good amount of exercise and have limited food. Because of this, they are very unlikely to be fat. Some may have weight gain due to age or pregnancy, and some may be heavier by nature, but most nekos will be in shape.**

**\- Skin colors come in these variations: Fair, Rosy, Cream, Tan, and Dark.**

**\- Hair colors are the same as normal humans, but also include white and silver as natural colorings.**

**\- Eye colors include: Blue, green, hazel, brown, amber, orange-amber, and gray/silver.**

**\- Kits remain in the nursery until they are 10 years old.**

**\- Apprentices train from the age of 10 to 15, after which they become warriors. They spend the first two years of apprenticeship learning basic skills, and then spend the next three learning more complex strategies. An apprentice will not be allowed to fight until they are 13.**

**\- A neko is not considered a full adult until they are 18, and most of them retire between the age of 40 to 50.**

**\- There are no deputies. Instead, the healer chooses the next leader as a young kit (usually toddler-aged), and the chosen kit will spend their life preparing for the role. (THESE SPOTS ARE ALREADY TAKEN). **

**\- The Tribes don't have a lot of contact with humans. So they don't dye their hair, have piercings, etc. However, they may wear simple jewelry made of stones, shells, wooden beads, etc. **

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**OC FORM:**

**Name:**

**Age:**

**Gender:**

**Appearance:**

**Personality:**

**Sexual Orientation:**

**Tribe:**

**Rank:**

**Apprentice/Mentor:**

**Family:**

**Mate/Crush:**

**Other:**


	2. Update 1

**Hello and welcome to the OC Form for **_**"Moonwake"**_**!**

**The full summary for the story goes as follows:**

_**When a Tribe is threatened by a new enemy, they must join forces with their old rivals, the Tribe of Thorns. In order to ensure their help, young Falling Moon must become the mate of Smoke Shade, the next leader of her former enemies. With her Tribe in need and danger lurking, Falling Moon knows the deal can't be broken.**_

**This story is currently set to be rated T, but could change to M. With that in mind, it could contain violence, cursing, and adult themes. So if that is not your cup to tea, feel free to leave.**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**THE TRIBE OF SKIES:**

**LEADER:** Black Moon – 5'11". Fair-skinned man w/ short, black hair and green eyes. Lean and broad. 45 yrso. Black ears and tail.

**HEALER: [NEEDED]**

**WARRIORS:**

Thrush Wing – 5'2". Cream-skinned woman w/ long, brown hair and gray eyes. Lithe and petite. 46 yrso. Brown tabby ears and tail.

Tilted Tree – 6'3". Tan-skinned man w/ short, brown hair and amber eyes. Muscular and broad. 43 yrso. Golden tabby ears and tail.

Fire Light – 5'7". Cream-skinned woman w/ short, red-brown hair and brown eyes. Lean and slender. 42 yrso. Dark-ginger ears and tail.

Wood Whisper – 6'2". Dark-skinned man w/ short, silver hair and brown eyes. Lean and slender. 35 yrso. Gray tabby ears and tail.

Lion Mane – 6'3". Tan-skinned man w/ semi-long, blonde hair and amber eyes. Muscular and broad. 21 yrso. Golden-brown tabby ears and tail.

Viper Heart – 6'1". Cream-skinned woman w/ long, red hair and pale-blue eyes. Lean and broad. 21 yrso. White ears and tail with ginger patches.

Broken Sky – 6'0". Fair-skinned man w/ short, dark-brown hair and blue eyes. Lean and broad. 21 yrso. Brown ears and tail, tipped with white.

Storm Wind – 5'6". Dark-skinned woman w/ short, black hair and brown eyes. Lean and broad. 20 yrso. Gray tabby ears and tail.

Plum Flower – 5'4". Cream-skinned woman w/ long, brown hair and green eyes. Curvy and petite. 19 yrso. Pale, tortoiseshell ears and tail.

Falling Moon – 5'4". Fair-skinned woman w/ long, black hair and silver-gray eyes. Lean and slender. 19 yrso. Silver tabby ears and tail.

Dappled Snow – 5'2". Pale-skinned woman w/ long, black hair and dark-green eyes. Lithe and slender. 16 yrso. Tortoiseshell-and-white ears and tail.

Dark Mist – 5'9". Pale-skinned man w/ short, dark-brown hair and dark-blue eyes. Lean and broad. 16 yrso. Dark-gray ears and tail.

Raven Feather – 5'3". Pale-skinned woman w/ short, black hair and blue eyes. Lean and slender. 16 yrso. Pale-gray ears and tail.

**[9 NEEDED]**

**APPRENTICES:**

**[3 NEEDED]**

**MOTHERS:**

Little Stream – 5'6". Tan-skinned woman w/ long, brown hair and green eyes. Lean and slender. 36 yrso. Brown tabby ears and tail. Mother of Ivy Wing and Nettle Frost.

**[1 NEEDED]**

**KITS:**

Ivy Wing – 4'1". Tan-skinned girl w/ semi-long, brown hair and green eyes. Lean and slender. 9 yrso. Light-gray ears and tail with dark flecks.

Nettle Frost – 4'2". Tan-skinned boy w/ short, blonde hair and blue eyes. Lean and slender. 9 yrso. Dark-gray ears and tail.

**[3 NEEDED]**

**ELDERS:**

Velvet Antler – 5'10". Dark-skinned man w/ short, graying hair and brown eyes. Lean and broad. 52 yrso. Reddish-brown ears and tail.

**[2 NEEDED]**

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**THE TRIBE OF THORNS:**

**LEADER: **Pale Dawn – 5'5". Cream-skinned woman w/ long, blonde hair and brown eyes. Lean and slender. 42 yrso. Cream and tortoiseshell ears and tail.

**HEALER:** Hawk Shadow – 6'0". Dark-skinned man w/ short, brown hair and amber eyes. Lean and broad. 30 yrso. Brown-and-ginger ears and tail.

**WARRIORS:**

Feather Wind – 5'1". Cream-skinned woman w/ long, smoky-gray hair and blue eyes. Lean and petite. 49 yrso. Black-and-silver tabby ears and tail.

Oak Moss – 6'1". Cream-skinned man w/ short, brown hair and amber eyes. Lean and broad. 46 yrso. Dark-gray tabby ears and tail.

Soaring Eagle – 5'10". Tan-skinned man w/ short, brown hair and green eyes. Muscular and broad. 45 yrso. Brown tabby ears and tail.

Jagged Peak – 6'3". Tan-skinned man w/ short, dirty-blonde hair and blue eyes. Muscular and broad. 44 yrso. Golden-brown tabby ears and tail.

Dawn Blossom – 5'8". Dark-skinned woman w/ semi-long, brown hair and hazel eyes. Lean and slender. 38 yrso. Tortoiseshell ears and tail.

White Whisker – 6'0". Fair-skinned man w/ long, pale-blonde hair and amber eyes. Lean and broad. 35 yrso. Cream-and-white ears and tail.

Blue Water – 5'6". Cream-skinned woman w/ long, black hair and orange-amber eyes. Curvy and slender. 24 yrso. Black ears and tail.

Smoke Shade – 6'0". Cream-skinned man w/ short, black hair and brown eyes. Lean and broad. 24 yrso. Smoky-black ears and tail.

Wolf Howl – 6'0". Fair-skinned man w/ short, black hair and green eyes. Lean and broad. 23 yrso. Black ears and tail.

Reed Shadow – 6'0". Rosy-skinned man w/ short, light-brown hair and hazel eyes. Lean and broad. 23 yrso. Brown tabby ears and tail.

Honey Bloom – 5'6". Cream-skinned woman w/ very long, red hair and green eyes. Curvy and petite. 22 yrso. Pale-ginger ears and tail.

Lightning Roar – 5'11". Cream-skinned man w/ short, black hair and bright-green eyes. Lean and broad. 21 yrso. Black tabby ears and tail.

Dove Tail – 5'5". Fair-skinned woman w/ long, white hair and amber eyes. Lean and slender. 20 yrso. Pale-gray ears and tail.

Bat Wing – 5'11". Fair-skinned man w/ short, black hair and blue eyes. Lean and broad. 20 yrso. Pale-gray ears and tail.

Shrew Heart – 6'0". Tan-skinned man w/ short, dark-brown hair and brown eyes. Lean and brown. 20 yrso. Brown tabby ears and tail.

Rising River – 5'6". Dark-skinned man w/ semi-long, dark-brown hair and amber eyes. Lean and broad. 19 yrso. Tortoiseshell ears and tail.

**[4 NEEDED]**

**APPRENTICES:**

River Stone – 5'5". Cream-skinned boy w/ short, black hair and amber eyes. Lean and slender. 14 yrso. Gray ears and tail.

Rose Petal – 5'0". Cream-skinned girl w/ short, rosy-brown hair and amber eyes. Lean and slender. 14 yrso. Dark-cream ears and tail.

Dew Cloud – 5'4". Fair-skinned boy w/ short, gray hair and bright-blue eyes. Lean and slender. 13 yrso. Black, white, and silver ears and tail.

**[1 NEEDED]**

**MOTHERS:**

Silver Frost – 5'5". Rosy-skinned woman w/ long, pale-blonde hair and hazel eyes. Curvy and slender. 19 yrso. Cream-and-white tabby ears and tail. Expecting Lightning Roar's kits (5 moons along).

Sunflower Stream – 5'3". Tan-skinned woman w/ long, blonde hair, freckles, and hazel eyes. Lean and petite. 20 yrso. Dappled, golden ears and tail. Mother of Bat Wing's kits; Evening Star and Peach Fur

**KITS:**

Evening Star – 22". Cream-skinned girl w/ black hair and amber eyes. Soft and small. 6 moons old. Gray tabby ears and tail.

Peach Fur – 21". Cream-skinned girl w/ blonde hair and hazel eyes. Soft and small. 6 moons old. Ginger-and-cream ears and tail.

**ELDERS:**

Dark Cloud – 5'3". Fair-skinned woman w/ semi-long, graying hair and blue eyes. Slender and petite. 65 yrso. Black ears and tail.

Hornet Wing – 6'0". Tan-skinned man w/ short, brown hair and blind eyes. Lean and broad. 47 yrso. Golden ears and tail.

**[2 NEEDED]**

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**THE RAIDERS:**

**LEADER:** Crow – 5'9". Tan-skinned woman w/ short, dark-brown hair and amber eyes. Lean and broad. 32 yrso. Brown ears and tail.

**RAIDERS:**

Grackle – 6'1". Cream-skinned man w/ short, black hair and pale-green eyes. Muscular and broad. 31 yrso. Silver tabby ears and tail.

Cormorant – 5'11". Dark-skinned man w/ short, brown hair and green eyes. Lean and broad. 28 yrso. White ears and tail.

Sunchoke – 5'6". Fair-skinned woman w/ long, blonde hair and blue eyes. Curvy and slender. 22 yrso. Tortoiseshell ears and tail.

Towhee – 5'10". Tan-skinned man w/ semi-long, black hair and amber eyes. Muscular and broad. 20 yrso. Black-and-white ears and tail.

**[9 NEEDED]**

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**GUIDE:**

**\- Nekos are basically humans with cat ears, tails, and (some) abilities, such as great night-vision. So even though they refer to each other as "cats", they are not actually cats.**

**\- This story takes place in North America, not England. That means that names including things like "peach", "bear", or "opossum" are completely normal and acceptable. **

**\- Names come in two parts, and are given at birth. There are no name changes as a character moves up in the hierarchy. **

**\- Nekos are pregnant for 9 months. If you send in a pregnant neko, please mention how far along she is.**

**\- Nekos get a good amount of exercise and have limited food. Because of this, they are very unlikely to be fat. Some may have weight gain due to age or pregnancy, and some may be heavier by nature, but most nekos will be in shape.**

**\- Skin colors come in these variations: Fair, Rosy, Cream, Tan, and Dark.**

**\- Hair colors are the same as normal humans, but also include white and silver as natural colorings.**

**\- Eye colors include: Blue, green, hazel, brown, amber, orange-amber, and gray/silver.**

**\- Kits remain in the nursery until they are 10 years old.**

**\- Apprentices train from the age of 10 to 15, after which they become warriors. They spend the first two years of apprenticeship learning basic skills, and then spend the next three learning more complex strategies. An apprentice will not be allowed to fight until they are 13.**

**\- A neko is not considered a full adult until they are 18, and most of them retire between the age of 40 to 50.**

**\- There are no deputies. Instead, the healer chooses the next leader as a young kit (usually toddler-aged), and the chosen kit will spend their life preparing for the role. (THESE SPOTS ARE ALREADY TAKEN). **

**\- The Tribes don't have a lot of contact with humans. So they don't dye their hair, have piercings, etc. However, they may wear simple jewelry made of stones, shells, wooden beads, etc. **

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**OC FORM:**

**Name:**

**Age:**

**Gender:**

**Appearance:**

**Personality:**

**Sexual Orientation:**

**Tribe:**

**Rank:**

**Apprentice/Mentor:**

**Family:**

**Mate/Crush:**

**Other:**


	3. Update 2

**Hello and welcome to the OC Form for **_**"Moonwake"**_**!**

**The full summary for the story goes as follows:**

_**When a Tribe is threatened by a new enemy, they must join forces with their old rivals, the Tribe of Thorns. In order to ensure their help, young Falling Moon must become the mate of Smoke Shade, the next leader of her former enemies. With her Tribe in need and danger lurking, Falling Moon knows the deal can't be broken.**_

**This story is currently set to be rated T, but could change to M. With that in mind, it could contain violence, cursing, and adult themes. So if that is not your cup to tea, feel free to leave.**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**THE TRIBE OF SKIES:**

**LEADER:** Black Moon – 5'11". Fair-skinned man w/ short, black hair and green eyes. Lean and broad. 45 yrso. Black ears and tail.

**HEALER: **Sweet Honey – 4'11". Tan-skinned woman w/ long, golden-brown hair and green eyes. Lean and petite. 20 yrso. Tortoiseshell-and-white ears and tail.

**WARRIORS:**

Thrush Wing – 5'2". Cream-skinned woman w/ long, brown hair and gray eyes. Lithe and petite. 46 yrso. Brown tabby ears and tail.

Tilted Tree – 6'3". Tan-skinned man w/ short, brown hair and amber eyes. Muscular and broad. 43 yrso. Golden tabby ears and tail.

Fire Light – 5'7". Cream-skinned woman w/ short, red-brown hair and brown eyes. Lean and slender. 42 yrso. Dark-ginger ears and tail.

Fallen Oak – 6'0". Dark-skinned woman w/ short, brown hair and orange-amber eyes. Lean and broad. 37 yrso. Dark-ginger ears and tail.

Wood Whisper – 6'2". Dark-skinned man w/ short, silver hair and brown eyes. Lean and slender. 35 yrso. Gray tabby ears and tail.

Bright Bird – 5'5". Tan-skinned woman w/ semi-long, curly white hair and green eyes. 31 yrso. Curvy and slender. Tortoiseshell ears and tail.

Lion Mane – 6'3". Tan-skinned man w/ semi-long, blonde hair and amber eyes. Muscular and broad. 21 yrso. Golden-brown tabby ears and tail.

Viper Heart – 6'1". Cream-skinned woman w/ long, red hair and pale-blue eyes. Lean and broad. 21 yrso. White ears and tail with ginger patches.

Broken Sky – 6'0". Fair-skinned man w/ short, dark-brown hair and blue eyes. Lean and broad. 21 yrso. Brown ears and tail, tipped with white.

Storm Wind – 5'6". Dark-skinned woman w/ short, black hair and brown eyes. Lean and broad. 20 yrso. Gray tabby ears and tail.

Plum Flower – 5'4". Cream-skinned woman w/ long, brown hair and green eyes. Curvy and petite. 19 yrso. Pale, tortoiseshell ears and tail.

Falling Moon – 5'4". Fair-skinned woman w/ long, black hair and silver-gray eyes. Lean and slender. 19 yrso. Silver tabby ears and tail.

Dappled Snow – 5'2". Pale-skinned girl w/ long, black hair and dark-green eyes. Lithe and slender. 16 yrso. Tortoiseshell-and-white ears and tail.

Dark Mist – 5'9". Pale-skinned boy w/ short, dark-brown hair and dark-blue eyes. Lean and broad. 16 yrso. Dark-gray ears and tail.

Raven Feather – 5'3". Pale-skinned girl w/ short, black hair and blue eyes. Lean and slender. 16 yrso. Pale-gray ears and tail.

Star Drop – 5'7". Pale-skinned girl w/ long, silver hair and bright-blue eyes. Curvy and slender. 16 yrso. Light gray-and-white ears and tail.

**[2 NEEDED]**

**APPRENTICES:**

Shiny Pebble – 4'7". Tan-skinned boy w/ short, brown hair and green eyes. Lean and slender. 14 yrso. Brown, black, and white ears and tail.

Frozen Flower – 5'2". Fair-skinned girl w/ short, white hair and green eyes. Lean and petite. 14 yrso. White ears and tail.

Turtle Shell – 5'0". Cream-skinned girl w/ long, brown hair and amber eyes. Lean and petite. 12 yrso. Tortoiseshell ears and tail.

**MOTHERS:**

Little Stream – 5'6". Tan-skinned woman w/ long, brown hair and green eyes. Lean and slender. 36 yrso. Brown tabby ears and tail. Mother of Ivy Wing and Nettle Frost.

**[1 NEEDED]**

**KITS:**

Ivy Wing – 4'1". Tan-skinned girl w/ semi-long, brown hair and green eyes. Lean and slender. 9 yrso. Light-gray ears and tail with dark flecks.

Nettle Frost – 4'2". Tan-skinned boy w/ short, blonde hair and blue eyes. Lean and slender. 9 yrso. Dark-gray ears and tail.

**[3 NEEDED]**

**ELDERS:**

Velvet Antler – 5'10". Dark-skinned man w/ short, graying hair and brown eyes. Lean and broad. 52 yrso. Reddish-brown ears and tail.

Morning Rain – 5'0". Fair-skinned woman w/ short, graying hair and hazel eyes. Lean and slender. 50 yrso. Black-and-white ears and tail.

Twisted Root – 5'11". Dark-skinned man w/ short, black hair and green eyes. Lean and broad. 45 yrso. Gray tabby ears and tail.

Grass Tail – 5'3". Pale-skinned woman w/ long, brown hair and blue eyes. Thin and petite. 43 yrso. Pale-brown ears and tail. Crippled right leg.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**THE TRIBE OF THORNS:**

**LEADER: **Pale Dawn – 5'5". Cream-skinned woman w/ long, blonde hair and brown eyes. Lean and slender. 42 yrso. Cream and tortoiseshell ears and tail.

**HEALER:** Hawk Shadow – 6'0". Dark-skinned man w/ short, brown hair and amber eyes. Lean and broad. 30 yrso. Brown-and-ginger ears and tail.

**WARRIORS:**

Feather Wind – 5'1". Cream-skinned woman w/ long, smoky-gray hair and blue eyes. Lean and petite. 49 yrso. Black-and-silver tabby ears and tail.

Oak Moss – 6'1". Cream-skinned man w/ short, brown hair and amber eyes. Lean and broad. 46 yrso. Dark-gray tabby ears and tail.

Soaring Eagle – 5'10". Tan-skinned man w/ short, brown hair and green eyes. Muscular and broad. 45 yrso. Brown tabby ears and tail.

Jagged Peak – 6'3". Tan-skinned man w/ short, dirty-blonde hair and blue eyes. Muscular and broad. 44 yrso. Golden-brown tabby ears and tail.

Flickering Flame – 5'5". Rosy-skinned woman w/ long, red hair and blue eyes. Lean and slender. 39 yrso. Ginger ears and tail.

Dawn Blossom – 5'8". Dark-skinned woman w/ semi-long, brown hair and hazel eyes. Lean and slender. 38 yrso. Tortoiseshell ears and tail.

Heron Cry – 6'0". Tan-skinned man w/ short, black hair and amber eyes. Lean and broad. 38 yrso. Black-and-gray ears and tail.

White Whisker – 6'0". Fair-skinned man w/ long, pale-blonde hair and amber eyes. Lean and broad. 35 yrso. Cream-and-white ears and tail.

Blue Water – 5'6". Cream-skinned woman w/ long, black hair and orange-amber eyes. Curvy and slender. 24 yrso. Black ears and tail.

Smoke Shade – 6'0". Cream-skinned man w/ short, black hair and brown eyes. Lean and broad. 24 yrso. Smoky-black ears and tail.

Wolf Howl – 6'0". Fair-skinned man w/ short, black hair and green eyes. Lean and broad. 23 yrso. Black ears and tail.

Reed Shadow – 6'0". Rosy-skinned man w/ short, light-brown hair and hazel eyes. Lean and broad. 23 yrso. Brown tabby ears and tail.

Honey Bloom – 5'6". Cream-skinned woman w/ very long, red hair and green eyes. Curvy and petite. 22 yrso. Pale-ginger ears and tail.

Lightning Roar – 5'11". Cream-skinned man w/ short, black hair and bright-green eyes. Lean and broad. 21 yrso. Black tabby ears and tail.

Dove Tail – 5'5". Fair-skinned woman w/ long, white hair and amber eyes. Lean and slender. 20 yrso. Pale-gray ears and tail.

Bat Wing – 5'11". Fair-skinned man w/ short, black hair and blue eyes. Lean and broad. 20 yrso. Pale-gray ears and tail.

Shrew Heart – 6'0". Tan-skinned man w/ short, dark-brown hair and brown eyes. Lean and brown. 20 yrso. Brown tabby ears and tail.

Rising River – 5'6". Dark-skinned man w/ semi-long, dark-brown hair and amber eyes. Lean and broad. 19 yrso. Tortoiseshell ears and tail.

Ice Storm – 6'2". Rosy-skinned boy w/ short, blonde hair and odd colored eyes (one green, one blue). Lean and broad. 16 yrso. Golden tabby ears and tail.

**[2 NEEDED]**

**APPRENTICES:**

River Stone – 5'5". Cream-skinned boy w/ short, black hair and amber eyes. Lean and slender. 14 yrso. Gray ears and tail.

Rose Petal – 5'0". Cream-skinned girl w/ short, rosy-brown hair and amber eyes. Lean and slender. 14 yrso. Dark-cream ears and tail.

Dew Cloud – 5'4". Fair-skinned boy w/ short, gray hair and bright-blue eyes. Lean and slender. 13 yrso. Black, white, and silver ears and tail.

Night Owl – 4'9". Dark-skinned boy w/ short, black hair and brown hair. Lean and lithe. 10 yrso. Gray-and-brown ears and tail.

**MOTHERS:**

Silver Frost – 5'5". Rosy-skinned woman w/ long, pale-blonde hair and hazel eyes. Curvy and slender. 19 yrso. Cream-and-white tabby ears and tail. Expecting Lightning Roar's kits (5 moons along).

Sunflower Stream – 5'3". Tan-skinned woman w/ long, blonde hair, freckles, and hazel eyes. Lean and petite. 20 yrso. Dappled, golden ears and tail. Mother of Bat Wing's kits; Evening Star and Peach Fur.

**KITS:**

Evening Star – 22". Cream-skinned girl w/ black hair and amber eyes. Soft and small. 6 moons old. Gray tabby ears and tail.

Peach Fur – 21". Cream-skinned girl w/ blonde hair and hazel eyes. Soft and small. 6 moons old. Ginger-and-cream ears and tail.

**ELDERS:**

Bear Pelt – 5'9". Cream-skinned man w/ short, white hair and green eyes. Lithe and slender. 73 yrso. Brown tabby ears and tail. Deaf.

Dark Cloud – 5'3". Fair-skinned woman w/ semi-long, graying hair and blue eyes. Slender and petite. 65 yrso. Black ears and tail.

Swallow Tail – 5'0". Dark-skinned woman w/ long, gray hair and amber eyes. Lithe and petite. 52 yrso. Tortoiseshell ears and tail.

Hornet Wing – 6'0". Tan-skinned man w/ short, brown hair and blind eyes. Lean and broad. 47 yrso. Golden ears and tail.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**THE RAIDERS:**

**LEADER:** Crow – 5'9". Tan-skinned woman w/ short, dark-brown hair and amber eyes. Lean and broad. 32 yrso. Brown ears and tail.

**RAIDERS:**

Misty – 5'7". Fair-skinned, battle-scarred woman w/ short, gray hair and blue eyes. Lean and slender. 36 yrso. Silver tabby ears and tail.

Grackle – 6'1". Cream-skinned man w/ short, black hair and pale-green eyes. Muscular and broad. 31 yrso. Silver tabby ears and tail.

Cormorant – 5'11". Dark-skinned man w/ short, brown hair and green eyes. Lean and broad. 28 yrso. White ears and tail.

Buzzard – 5'9". Dark-skinned woman w/ short, black hair and dark-green eyes. Lithe and slender. 27 yrso. Ginger ears and tail.

Jaeger – 6'2". Fair-skinned man w/ semi-long, silvery hair and brown eyes. Lean and broad. 25 yrso. Gray-and-white ears and tail.

Sunchoke – 5'6". Fair-skinned woman w/ long, blonde hair and blue eyes. Curvy and slender. 22 yrso. Tortoiseshell ears and tail.

Starling – 5'6". Dark-skinned man w/ short, black hair and dark-amber eyes. Lithe and slender. 21 yrso. Speckled, black-and-white ears and tail.

Myna – 5'7". Dark-skinned man w/ long, black hair and yellow-amber eyes. Lean and slender. 21 yrso. Speckled, black-and-white ears and tail.

Towhee – 5'10". Tan-skinned man w/ semi-long, black hair and amber eyes. Muscular and broad. 20 yrso. Black-and-white ears and tail.

Wasp – 5'9". Pale-skinned girl w/ short, blonde hair and dark-brown eyes. Lean and slender. 17 yrso. Black ears and tail.

Ember – 5'6". Tan-skinned boy w/ shaggy, black hair and amber eyes. Lean and lithe. 16 yrso. Dark-ginger ears and tail.

Lark – 5'7". Fair-skinned boy w/ short, white hair and sky-blue eyes, two moles under his left eye. Lean and slender. 15 yrso. White ears and tail.

**[3 NEEDED]**

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**GUIDE:**

**\- Nekos are basically humans with cat ears, tails, and (some) abilities, such as great night-vision. So even though they refer to each other as "cats", they are not actually cats.**

**\- This story takes place in North America, not England. That means that names including things like "peach", "bear", or "opossum" are completely normal and acceptable. **

**\- Names come in two parts, and are given at birth. There are no name changes as a character moves up in the hierarchy. **

**\- Nekos are pregnant for 9 months. If you send in a pregnant neko, please mention how far along she is.**

**\- Nekos get a good amount of exercise and have limited food. Because of this, they are very unlikely to be fat. Some may have weight gain due to age or pregnancy, and some may be heavier by nature, but most nekos will be in shape.**

**\- Skin colors come in these variations: Fair, Rosy, Cream, Tan, and Dark.**

**\- Hair colors are the same as normal humans, but also include white and silver as natural colorings.**

**\- Eye colors include: Blue, green, hazel, brown, amber, orange-amber, and gray/silver.**

**\- Kits remain in the nursery until they are 10 years old.**

**\- Apprentices train from the age of 10 to 15, after which they become warriors. They spend the first two years of apprenticeship learning basic skills, and then spend the next three learning more complex strategies. An apprentice will not be allowed to fight until they are 13.**

**\- A neko is not considered a full adult until they are 18, and most of them retire between the age of 40 to 50.**

**\- There are no deputies. Instead, the healer chooses the next leader as a young kit (usually toddler-aged), and the chosen kit will spend their life preparing for the role. (THESE SPOTS ARE ALREADY TAKEN). **

**\- The Tribes don't have a lot of contact with humans. So they don't dye their hair, have piercings, etc. However, they may wear simple jewelry made of stones, shells, wooden beads, etc. **

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**OC FORM:**

**Name:**

**Age:**

**Gender:**

**Appearance:**

**Personality:**

**Sexual Orientation:**

**Tribe:**

**Rank:**

**Apprentice/Mentor:**

**Family:**

**Mate/Crush:**

**Other:**


	4. Update 3

**Hello and welcome to the OC Form for **_**"Moonwake"**_**!**

**The full summary for the story goes as follows:**

_**When a Tribe is threatened by a new enemy, they must join forces with their old rivals, the Tribe of Thorns. In order to ensure their help, young Falling Moon must become the mate of Smoke Shade, the next leader of her former enemies. With her Tribe in need and danger lurking, Falling Moon knows the deal can't be broken.**_

**This story is currently set to be rated T, but could change to M. With that in mind, it could contain violence, cursing, and adult themes. So if that is not your cup to tea, feel free to leave.**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**THE TRIBE OF SKIES:**

**LEADER:** Black Moon – 5'11". Fair-skinned man w/ short, black hair and green eyes. Lean and broad. 45 yrso. Black ears and tail.

**HEALER: **Sweet Honey – 4'11". Tan-skinned woman w/ long, golden-brown hair and green eyes. Lean and petite. 20 yrso. Tortoiseshell-and-white ears and tail.

**WARRIORS:**

Thrush Wing – 5'2". Cream-skinned woman w/ long, brown hair and gray eyes. Lithe and petite. 46 yrso. Brown tabby ears and tail.

Tilted Tree – 6'3". Tan-skinned man w/ short, brown hair and amber eyes. Muscular and broad. 43 yrso. Golden tabby ears and tail.

Fire Light – 5'7". Cream-skinned woman w/ short, red-brown hair and brown eyes. Lean and slender. 42 yrso. Dark-ginger ears and tail.

Fallen Oak – 6'0". Dark-skinned woman w/ short, brown hair and orange-amber eyes. Lean and broad. 37 yrso. Dark-ginger ears and tail.

Wood Whisper – 6'2". Dark-skinned man w/ short, silver hair and brown eyes. Lean and slender. 35 yrso. Gray tabby ears and tail.

Bright Bird – 5'5". Tan-skinned woman w/ semi-long, curly white hair and green eyes. Curvy and slender. 31 yrso. Tortoiseshell ears and tail.

Red Flame – 5'9". Fair-skinned man w/ short, red hair and blue eyes. Lean and slender. 30 yrso. Reddish-brown ears and tail.

Silent Step – 6'1". Dark-skinned woman w/ short, brown hair and brown eyes. Muscular and slender. 29 yrso. Gray ears and tail.

Raven Song – 5'9". Tan-skinned man w/ shaggy, black hair and dark-blue eyes. Muscular and broad. 26 yrso. Black ears and tail, white spot on one ear.

Lion Mane – 6'3". Tan-skinned man w/ semi-long, blonde hair and amber eyes. Muscular and broad. 21 yrso. Golden-brown tabby ears and tail.

Viper Heart – 6'1". Cream-skinned woman w/ long, red hair and pale-blue eyes. Lean and broad. 21 yrso. White ears and tail with ginger patches.

Broken Sky – 6'0". Fair-skinned man w/ short, dark-brown hair and blue eyes. Lean and broad. 21 yrso. Brown ears and tail, tipped with white.

Storm Wind – 5'6". Dark-skinned woman w/ short, black hair and brown eyes. Lean and broad. 20 yrso. Gray tabby ears and tail.

Plum Flower – 5'4". Cream-skinned woman w/ long, brown hair and green eyes. Curvy and petite. 19 yrso. Pale, tortoiseshell ears and tail.

Falling Moon – 5'4". Fair-skinned woman w/ long, black hair and silver-gray eyes. Lean and slender. 19 yrso. Silver tabby ears and tail.

Dappled Snow – 5'2". Pale-skinned girl w/ long, black hair and dark-green eyes. Lithe and slender. 16 yrso. Tortoiseshell-and-white ears and tail.

Dark Mist – 5'9". Pale-skinned boy w/ short, dark-brown hair and dark-blue eyes. Lean and broad. 16 yrso. Dark-gray ears and tail.

Raven Feather – 5'3". Pale-skinned girl w/ short, black hair and blue eyes. Lean and slender. 16 yrso. Pale-gray ears and tail.

Star Drop – 5'7". Pale-skinned girl w/ long, silver hair and bright-blue eyes. Curvy and slender. 16 yrso. Light gray-and-white ears and tail.

**[4 NEEDED]**

**APPRENTICES:**

Shiny Pebble – 4'7". Tan-skinned boy w/ short, brown hair and green eyes. Lean and slender. 14 yrso. Brown, black, and white ears and tail.

Frozen Flower – 5'2". Fair-skinned girl w/ short, white hair and green eyes. Lean and petite. 14 yrso. White ears and tail.

Turtle Shell – 5'0". Cream-skinned girl w/ long, brown hair and amber eyes. Lean and petite. 12 yrso. Tortoiseshell ears and tail.

**MOTHERS:**

Little Stream – 5'6". Tan-skinned woman w/ long, brown hair and green eyes. Lean and slender. 36 yrso. Brown tabby ears and tail. Mother of Ivy Wing and Nettle Frost.

Dove Nose – 5'0". Rosy-skinned woman w/ long, light-brown hair and green eyes. Lean and petite. 26 yrso. Gray-brown tabby ears and tail, tipped with white. Mother of Bright Fire, Misty Cloud, and Tiger Shadow.

**KITS:**

Ivy Wing – 4'1". Tan-skinned girl w/ semi-long, brown hair and green eyes. Lean and slender. 9 yrso. Light-gray ears and tail with dark flecks.

Nettle Frost – 4'2". Tan-skinned boy w/ short, blonde hair and blue eyes. Lean and slender. 9 yrso. Dark-gray ears and tail.

Bright Fire – 3'5. Rosy-skinned girl w/ long, wild auburn hair and green eyes. Lean and slender. 6 yrso. Ginger tabby ears and tail, tipped with white.

Misty Cloud – 3'6". Fair-skinned girl w/ semi-long, silver hair and pale-blue eyes. Lean and slender. 6 yrso. Silver ears and tail, white spots on her ears.

Tiger Shadow – 3'7". Tan-skinned boy w/ short, black hair and dark-amber eyes. Lean and slender. 6 yrso. Dark-gray tabby ears and tail.

**ELDERS:**

Velvet Antler – 5'10". Dark-skinned man w/ short, graying hair and brown eyes. Lean and broad. 52 yrso. Reddish-brown ears and tail.

Morning Rain – 5'0". Fair-skinned woman w/ short, graying hair and hazel eyes. Lean and slender. 50 yrso. Black-and-white ears and tail.

Twisted Root – 5'11". Dark-skinned man w/ short, black hair and green eyes. Lean and broad. 45 yrso. Gray tabby ears and tail.

Grass Tail – 5'3". Pale-skinned woman w/ long, brown hair and blue eyes. Thin and petite. 43 yrso. Pale-brown ears and tail. Crippled right leg.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**THE TRIBE OF THORNS:**

**LEADER: **Pale Dawn – 5'5". Cream-skinned woman w/ long, blonde hair and brown eyes. Lean and slender. 42 yrso. Cream and tortoiseshell ears and tail.

**HEALER:** Hawk Shadow – 6'0". Dark-skinned man w/ short, brown hair and amber eyes. Lean and broad. 30 yrso. Brown-and-ginger ears and tail.

**WARRIORS:**

Feather Wind – 5'1". Cream-skinned woman w/ long, smoky-gray hair and blue eyes. Lean and petite. 49 yrso. Black-and-silver tabby ears and tail.

Oak Moss – 6'1". Cream-skinned man w/ short, brown hair and amber eyes. Lean and broad. 46 yrso. Dark-gray tabby ears and tail.

Soaring Eagle – 5'10". Tan-skinned man w/ short, brown hair and green eyes. Muscular and broad. 45 yrso. Brown tabby ears and tail.

Jagged Peak – 6'3". Tan-skinned man w/ short, dirty-blonde hair and blue eyes. Muscular and broad. 44 yrso. Golden-brown tabby ears and tail.

Flickering Flame – 5'5". Rosy-skinned woman w/ long, red hair and blue eyes. Lean and slender. 39 yrso. Ginger ears and tail.

Dawn Blossom – 5'8". Dark-skinned woman w/ semi-long, brown hair and hazel eyes. Lean and slender. 38 yrso. Tortoiseshell ears and tail.

Heron Cry – 6'0". Tan-skinned man w/ short, black hair and amber eyes. Lean and broad. 38 yrso. Black-and-gray ears and tail.

White Whisker – 6'0". Fair-skinned man w/ long, pale-blonde hair and amber eyes. Lean and broad. 35 yrso. Cream-and-white ears and tail.

Frost Mask – 6'2". Fair-skinned man w/ short, light-brown hair and green eyes. Lean and broad. 27 yrso. Dark-brown ears and tail.

Blue Water – 5'6". Cream-skinned woman w/ long, black hair and orange-amber eyes. Curvy and slender. 24 yrso. Black ears and tail.

Smoke Shade – 6'0". Cream-skinned man w/ short, black hair and brown eyes. Lean and broad. 24 yrso. Smoky-black ears and tail.

Wolf Howl – 6'0". Fair-skinned man w/ short, black hair and green eyes. Lean and broad. 23 yrso. Black ears and tail.

Reed Shadow – 6'0". Rosy-skinned man w/ short, light-brown hair and hazel eyes. Lean and broad. 23 yrso. Brown tabby ears and tail.

Honey Bloom – 5'6". Cream-skinned woman w/ very long, red hair and green eyes. Curvy and petite. 22 yrso. Pale-ginger ears and tail.

Lightning Roar – 5'11". Cream-skinned man w/ short, black hair and bright-green eyes. Lean and broad. 21 yrso. Black tabby ears and tail.

Dove Tail – 5'5". Fair-skinned woman w/ long, white hair and amber eyes. Lean and slender. 20 yrso. Pale-gray ears and tail.

Bat Wing – 5'11". Fair-skinned man w/ short, black hair and blue eyes. Lean and broad. 20 yrso. Pale-gray ears and tail.

Shrew Heart – 6'0". Tan-skinned man w/ short, dark-brown hair and brown eyes. Lean and brown. 20 yrso. Brown tabby ears and tail.

Rising River – 5'6". Dark-skinned man w/ semi-long, dark-brown hair and amber eyes. Lean and broad. 19 yrso. Tortoiseshell ears and tail.

Ice Storm – 6'2". Rosy-skinned boy w/ short, blonde hair and odd colored eyes (one green, one blue). Lean and broad. 16 yrso. Golden tabby ears and tail.

**[1 NEEDED]**

**APPRENTICES:**

River Stone – 5'5". Cream-skinned boy w/ short, black hair and amber eyes. Lean and slender. 14 yrso. Gray ears and tail.

Rose Petal – 5'0". Cream-skinned girl w/ short, rosy-brown hair and amber eyes. Lean and slender. 14 yrso. Dark-cream ears and tail.

Dew Cloud – 5'4". Fair-skinned boy w/ short, gray hair and bright-blue eyes. Lean and slender. 13 yrso. Black, white, and silver ears and tail.

Night Owl – 4'9". Dark-skinned boy w/ short, black hair and brown hair. Lean and lithe. 10 yrso. Gray-and-brown ears and tail.

**MOTHERS:**

Silver Frost – 5'5". Rosy-skinned woman w/ long, pale-blonde hair and hazel eyes. Curvy and slender. 19 yrso. Cream-and-white tabby ears and tail. Expecting Lightning Roar's kits (5 moons along).

Sunflower Stream – 5'3". Tan-skinned woman w/ long, blonde hair, freckles, and hazel eyes. Lean and petite. 20 yrso. Dappled, golden ears and tail. Mother of Bat Wing's kits; Evening Star and Peach Fur.

**KITS:**

Evening Star – 22". Cream-skinned girl w/ black hair and amber eyes. Soft and small. 6 moons old. Gray tabby ears and tail.

Peach Fur – 21". Cream-skinned girl w/ blonde hair and hazel eyes. Soft and small. 6 moons old. Ginger-and-cream ears and tail.

**ELDERS:**

Bear Pelt – 5'9". Cream-skinned man w/ short, white hair and green eyes. Lithe and slender. 73 yrso. Brown tabby ears and tail. Deaf.

Dark Cloud – 5'3". Fair-skinned woman w/ semi-long, graying hair and blue eyes. Slender and petite. 65 yrso. Black ears and tail.

Swallow Tail – 5'0". Dark-skinned woman w/ long, gray hair and amber eyes. Lithe and petite. 52 yrso. Tortoiseshell ears and tail.

Hornet Wing – 6'0". Tan-skinned man w/ short, brown hair and blind eyes. Lean and broad. 47 yrso. Golden ears and tail.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**THE RAIDERS:**

**LEADER:** Crow – 5'9". Tan-skinned woman w/ short, dark-brown hair and amber eyes. Lean and broad. 32 yrso. Brown ears and tail.

**RAIDERS:**

Misty – 5'7". Fair-skinned, battle-scarred woman w/ short, gray hair and blue eyes. Lean and slender. 36 yrso. Silver tabby ears and tail.

Frost – 6'2". Tan-skinned man w/ semi-long white hair and clear-blue eyes. Muscular and broad. 30 yrso. White ears and tail.

Grackle – 6'1". Cream-skinned man w/ short, black hair and pale-green eyes. Muscular and broad. 31 yrso. Silver tabby ears and tail.

Cormorant – 5'11". Dark-skinned man w/ short, brown hair and green eyes. Lean and broad. 28 yrso. White ears and tail.

Buzzard – 5'9". Dark-skinned woman w/ short, black hair and dark-green eyes. Lithe and slender. 27 yrso. Ginger ears and tail.

Jaeger – 6'2". Fair-skinned man w/ semi-long, silvery hair and brown eyes. Lean and broad. 25 yrso. Gray-and-white ears and tail.

Sunchoke – 5'6". Fair-skinned woman w/ long, blonde hair and blue eyes. Curvy and slender. 22 yrso. Tortoiseshell ears and tail.

Starling – 5'6". Dark-skinned man w/ short, black hair and dark-amber eyes. Lithe and slender. 21 yrso. Speckled, black-and-white ears and tail.

Myna – 5'7". Dark-skinned man w/ long, black hair and yellow-amber eyes. Lean and slender. 21 yrso. Speckled, black-and-white ears and tail.

Towhee – 5'10". Tan-skinned man w/ semi-long, black hair and amber eyes. Muscular and broad. 20 yrso. Black-and-white ears and tail.

Wasp – 5'9". Pale-skinned girl w/ short, blonde hair and dark-brown eyes. Lean and slender. 17 yrso. Black ears and tail.

Ember – 5'6". Tan-skinned boy w/ shaggy, black hair and amber eyes. Lean and lithe. 16 yrso. Dark-ginger ears and tail.

Lark – 5'7". Fair-skinned boy w/ short, white hair and sky-blue eyes, two moles under his left eye. Lean and slender. 15 yrso. White ears and tail.

**[3 NEEDED]**

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**GUIDE:**

**\- Nekos are basically humans with cat ears, tails, and (some) abilities, such as great night-vision. So even though they refer to each other as "cats", they are not actually cats.**

**\- This story takes place in North America, not England. That means that names including things like "peach", "bear", or "opossum" are completely normal and acceptable. **

**\- Names come in two parts, and are given at birth. There are no name changes as a character moves up in the hierarchy. **

**\- Nekos are pregnant for 9 months. If you send in a pregnant neko, please mention how far along she is.**

**\- Nekos get a good amount of exercise and have limited food. Because of this, they are very unlikely to be fat. Some may have weight gain due to age or pregnancy, and some may be heavier by nature, but most nekos will be in shape.**

**\- Skin colors come in these variations: Fair, Rosy, Cream, Tan, and Dark.**

**\- Hair colors are the same as normal humans, but also include white and silver as natural colorings.**

**\- Eye colors include: Blue, green, hazel, brown, amber, orange-amber, and gray/silver.**

**\- Kits remain in the nursery until they are 10 years old.**

**\- Apprentices train from the age of 10 to 15, after which they become warriors. They spend the first two years of apprenticeship learning basic skills, and then spend the next three learning more complex strategies. An apprentice will not be allowed to fight until they are 13.**

**\- A neko is not considered a full adult until they are 18, and most of them retire between the age of 40 to 50.**

**\- There are no deputies. Instead, the healer chooses the next leader as a young kit (usually toddler-aged), and the chosen kit will spend their life preparing for the role. (THESE SPOTS ARE ALREADY TAKEN). **

**\- The Tribes don't have a lot of contact with humans. So they don't dye their hair, have piercings, etc. However, they may wear simple jewelry made of stones, shells, wooden beads, etc. **

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**OC FORM:**

**Name:**

**Age:**

**Gender:**

**Appearance:**

**Personality:**

**Sexual Orientation:**

**Tribe:**

**Rank:**

**Apprentice/Mentor:**

**Family:**

**Mate/Crush:**

**Other:**

**To anyone who's had some characters that weren't included, there's nothing wrong with them. I simply wanted to ensure that other users would be able to submit characters as well. It's a matter of keeping a lot of variety, that's all. **


	5. Final Update!

**Hello and welcome to the OC Form for **_**"Moonwake"**_**!**

**The full summary for the story goes as follows:**

_**When a Tribe is threatened by a new enemy, they must join forces with their old rivals, the Tribe of Thorns. In order to ensure their help, young Falling Moon must become the mate of Smoke Shade, the next leader of her former enemies. With her Tribe in need and danger lurking, Falling Moon knows the deal can't be broken.**_

**This story is currently set to be rated T, but could change to M. With that in mind, it could contain violence, cursing, and adult themes. So if that is not your cup to tea, feel free to leave.**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**THE TRIBE OF SKIES:**

**LEADER:** Black Moon – 5'11". Fair-skinned man w/ short, black hair and green eyes. Lean and broad. 45 yrso. Black ears and tail.

**HEALER: **Sweet Honey – 4'11". Tan-skinned woman w/ long, golden-brown hair and green eyes. Lean and petite. 20 yrso. Tortoiseshell-and-white ears and tail.

**WARRIORS:**

Thrush Wing – 5'2". Cream-skinned woman w/ long, brown hair and gray eyes. Lithe and petite. 46 yrso. Brown tabby ears and tail.

Tilted Tree – 6'3". Tan-skinned man w/ short, brown hair and amber eyes. Muscular and broad. 43 yrso. Golden tabby ears and tail.

Fire Light – 5'7". Cream-skinned woman w/ short, red-brown hair and brown eyes. Lean and slender. 42 yrso. Dark-ginger ears and tail. **Apprentice,** Frozen Flower

Fallen Oak – 6'0". Dark-skinned woman w/ short, brown hair and orange-amber eyes. Lean and broad. 37 yrso. Dark-ginger ears and tail.

Wood Whisper – 6'2". Dark-skinned man w/ short, silver hair and brown eyes. Lean and slender. 35 yrso. Gray tabby ears and tail.

Bright Bird – 5'5". Tan-skinned woman w/ semi-long, curly white hair and green eyes. Curvy and slender. 31 yrso. Tortoiseshell ears and tail.

Red Flame – 5'9". Fair-skinned man w/ short, red hair and blue eyes. Lean and slender. 30 yrso. Reddish-brown ears and tail. **Apprentice,** Shiny Pebble

Silent Step – 6'1". Dark-skinned woman w/ short, brown hair and brown eyes. Muscular and slender. 29 yrso. Gray ears and tail.

Raven Song – 5'9". Tan-skinned man w/ shaggy, black hair and dark-blue eyes. Muscular and broad. 26 yrso. Black ears and tail, white spot on one ear.

Lion Mane – 6'3". Tan-skinned man w/ semi-long, blonde hair and amber eyes. Muscular and broad. 21 yrso. Golden-brown tabby ears and tail.

Viper Heart – 6'1". Cream-skinned woman w/ long, red hair and pale-blue eyes. Lean and broad. 21 yrso. White ears and tail with ginger patches.

Broken Sky – 6'0". Fair-skinned man w/ short, dark-brown hair and blue eyes. Lean and broad. 21 yrso. Brown ears and tail, tipped with white.

Storm Wind – 5'11". Dark-skinned woman w/ semi-long, black hair and brown eyes. Muscular and broad. 20 yrso. Gray tabby ears and tail. **Apprentice,** Turtle Shell

Plum Flower – 5'4". Cream-skinned woman w/ long, brown hair and green eyes. Curvy and petite. 19 yrso. Pale, tortoiseshell ears and tail.

Falling Moon – 5'4". Fair-skinned woman w/ long, black hair and silver-gray eyes. Lean and slender. 19 yrso. Silver tabby ears and tail.

Dappled Snow – 5'2". Pale-skinned girl w/ long, black hair and dark-green eyes. Lithe and slender. 16 yrso. Tortoiseshell-and-white ears and tail.

Dark Mist – 5'9". Pale-skinned boy w/ short, dark-brown hair and dark-blue eyes. Lean and broad. 16 yrso. Dark-gray ears and tail.

Raven Feather – 5'3". Pale-skinned girl w/ short, black hair and blue eyes. Lean and slender. 16 yrso. Pale-gray ears and tail.

Star Drop – 5'7". Pale-skinned girl w/ long, silver hair and bright-blue eyes. Curvy and slender. 16 yrso. Light gray-and-white ears and tail.

**APPRENTICES:**

Shiny Pebble – 4'7". Tan-skinned boy w/ short, brown hair and green eyes. Lean and slender. 14 yrso. Brown, black, and white ears and tail.

Frozen Flower – 5'2". Fair-skinned girl w/ short, white hair and green eyes. Lean and petite. 14 yrso. White ears and tail.

Turtle Shell – 5'0". Cream-skinned girl w/ long, brown hair and amber eyes. Lean and petite. 12 yrso. Tortoiseshell ears and tail.

**MOTHERS:**

Little Stream – 5'6". Tan-skinned woman w/ long, brown hair and green eyes. Lean and slender. 36 yrso. Brown tabby ears and tail. Mother of Ivy Wing and Nettle Frost.

Dove Nose – 5'0". Rosy-skinned woman w/ long, light-brown hair and green eyes. Lean and petite. 26 yrso. Gray-brown tabby ears and tail, tipped with white. Mother of Bright Fire, Misty Cloud, and Tiger Shadow.

**KITS:**

Ivy Wing – 4'1". Tan-skinned girl w/ semi-long, brown hair and green eyes. Lean and slender. 9 yrso. Light-gray ears and tail with dark flecks.

Nettle Frost – 4'2". Tan-skinned boy w/ short, blonde hair and blue eyes. Lean and slender. 9 yrso. Dark-gray ears and tail.

Bright Fire – 3'5. Rosy-skinned girl w/ long, wild auburn hair and green eyes. Lean and slender. 6 yrso. Ginger tabby ears and tail, tipped with white.

Misty Cloud – 3'6". Fair-skinned girl w/ semi-long, silver hair and pale-blue eyes. Lean and slender. 6 yrso. Silver ears and tail, white spots on her ears.

Tiger Shadow – 3'7". Tan-skinned boy w/ short, black hair and dark-amber eyes. Lean and slender. 6 yrso. Dark-gray tabby ears and tail.

**ELDERS:**

Velvet Antler – 5'10". Dark-skinned man w/ short, graying hair and brown eyes. Lean and broad. 52 yrso. Reddish-brown ears and tail.

Morning Rain – 5'0". Fair-skinned woman w/ short, graying hair and hazel eyes. Lean and slender. 50 yrso. Black-and-white ears and tail.

Twisted Root – 5'11". Dark-skinned man w/ short, black hair and green eyes. Lean and broad. 45 yrso. Gray tabby ears and tail.

Grass Tail – 5'3". Pale-skinned woman w/ long, brown hair and blue eyes. Thin and petite. 43 yrso. Pale-brown ears and tail. Crippled right leg.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**THE TRIBE OF THORNS:**

**LEADER: **Pale Dawn – 5'5". Cream-skinned woman w/ long, blonde hair and brown eyes. Lean and slender. 42 yrso. Cream and tortoiseshell ears and tail.

**HEALER:** Hawk Shadow – 6'0". Dark-skinned man w/ short, brown hair and amber eyes. Lean and broad. 30 yrso. Brown-and-ginger ears and tail.

**WARRIORS:**

Feather Wind – 5'1". Cream-skinned woman w/ long, smoky-gray hair and blue eyes. Lean and petite. 49 yrso. Black-and-silver tabby ears and tail.

Oak Moss – 6'1". Cream-skinned man w/ short, brown hair and amber eyes. Lean and broad. 46 yrso. Dark-gray tabby ears and tail. **Apprentice,** Dew Cloud

Soaring Eagle – 5'10". Tan-skinned man w/ short, brown hair and green eyes. Muscular and broad. 45 yrso. Brown tabby ears and tail.

Jagged Peak – 6'3". Tan-skinned man w/ short, dirty-blonde hair and blue eyes. Muscular and broad. 44 yrso. Golden-brown tabby ears and tail.

Flickering Flame – 5'5". Rosy-skinned woman w/ long, red hair and blue eyes. Lean and slender. 39 yrso. Ginger ears and tail. **Apprentice,** River Stone

Dawn Blossom – 5'8". Dark-skinned woman w/ semi-long, brown hair and hazel eyes. Lean and slender. 38 yrso. Tortoiseshell ears and tail. **Apprentice,** Rose Petal

Heron Cry – 6'0". Tan-skinned man w/ short, black hair and amber eyes. Lean and broad. 38 yrso. Black-and-gray ears and tail.

White Whisker – 6'0". Fair-skinned man w/ long, pale-blonde hair and amber eyes. Lean and broad. 35 yrso. Cream-and-white ears and tail.

Frost Mask – 6'2". Fair-skinned man w/ short, light-brown hair and green eyes. Lean and broad. 27 yrso. Dark-brown ears and tail.

Faded Dream – 5'2". Fair-skinned woman w/ semi-long, blonde hair and blue eyes. Lean and petite. 27 yrso. White ears and tail.

Clover Leaf – 5'4". Tan-skinned woman w/ short, dark-brown hair and blue eyes. Lean and slender. 25 yrso. Gray-and-white ears and tail.

Blue Water – 5'6". Cream-skinned woman w/ long, black hair and orange-amber eyes. Curvy and slender. 24 yrso. Black ears and tail.

Smoke Shade – 6'0". Cream-skinned man w/ short, black hair and brown eyes. Lean and broad. 24 yrso. Smoky-black ears and tail.

Wolf Howl – 6'0". Fair-skinned man w/ short, black hair and green eyes. Lean and broad. 23 yrso. Black ears and tail.

Reed Shadow – 6'0". Rosy-skinned man w/ short, light-brown hair and hazel eyes. Lean and broad. 23 yrso. Brown tabby ears and tail.

Honey Bloom – 5'6". Cream-skinned woman w/ very long, red hair and green eyes. Curvy and slender. 22 yrso. Pale-ginger ears and tail.

Lightning Roar – 5'11". Cream-skinned man w/ short, black hair and bright-green eyes. Lean and broad. 21 yrso. Black tabby ears and tail. **Apprentice,** Night Owl

Dove Tail – 5'5". Fair-skinned woman w/ long, white hair and amber eyes. Lean and slender. 20 yrso. Pale-gray ears and tail.

Bat Wing – 5'11". Fair-skinned man w/ short, black hair and blue eyes. Lean and broad. 20 yrso. Pale-gray ears and tail.

Shrew Heart – 6'0". Tan-skinned man w/ short, dark-brown hair and brown eyes. Lean and brown. 20 yrso. Brown tabby ears and tail.

Rising River – 5'6". Dark-skinned man w/ semi-long, dark-brown hair and amber eyes. Lean and broad. 19 yrso. Tortoiseshell ears and tail.

Leaf Dapple – 5'3". Fair-skinned woman w/ long, brown hair and amber eyes. Lithe and slender. 18 yrso. Tortoiseshell ears and tail.

Ice Storm – 6'2". Rosy-skinned boy w/ short, blonde hair and odd colored eyes (one green, one blue). Lean and broad. 16 yrso. Golden tabby ears and tail.

**APPRENTICES:**

River Stone – 5'5". Cream-skinned boy w/ short, black hair and amber eyes. Lean and slender. 14 yrso. Gray ears and tail.

Rose Petal – 5'0". Cream-skinned girl w/ short, rosy-brown hair and amber eyes. Lean and slender. 14 yrso. Dark-cream ears and tail.

Dew Cloud – 5'4". Fair-skinned boy w/ short, gray hair and bright-blue eyes. Lean and slender. 13 yrso. Black, white, and silver ears and tail.

Night Owl – 4'9". Dark-skinned boy w/ short, black hair and brown hair. Lean and lithe. 10 yrso. Gray-and-brown ears and tail.

**MOTHERS:**

Silver Frost – 5'5". Rosy-skinned woman w/ long, pale-blonde hair and hazel eyes. Curvy and slender. 19 yrso. Cream-and-white tabby ears and tail. Expecting Lightning Roar's kits (5 moons along).

Sunflower Stream – 5'3". Tan-skinned woman w/ long, blonde hair, freckles, and hazel eyes. Lean and petite. 20 yrso. Dappled, golden ears and tail. Mother of Bat Wing's kits; Evening Star and Peach Fur.

**KITS:**

Evening Star – 22". Cream-skinned girl w/ black hair and amber eyes. Soft and small. 6 moons old. Gray tabby ears and tail.

Peach Fur – 21". Cream-skinned girl w/ blonde hair and hazel eyes. Soft and small. 6 moons old. Ginger-and-cream ears and tail.

**ELDERS:**

Bear Pelt – 5'9". Cream-skinned man w/ short, white hair and green eyes. Lithe and slender. 73 yrso. Brown tabby ears and tail. Deaf.

Dark Cloud – 5'3". Fair-skinned woman w/ semi-long, graying hair and blue eyes. Slender and petite. 65 yrso. Black ears and tail.

Swallow Tail – 5'0". Dark-skinned woman w/ long, gray hair and amber eyes. Lithe and petite. 52 yrso. Tortoiseshell ears and tail.

Hornet Wing – 6'0". Tan-skinned man w/ short, brown hair and blind eyes. Lean and broad. 47 yrso. Golden ears and tail.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**THE RAIDERS:**

**LEADER:** Crow – 5'9". Tan-skinned woman w/ short, dark-brown hair and amber eyes. Lean and broad. 32 yrso. Brown ears and tail.

**FOLLOWERS:**

Spider – 6'3". Dark-skinned man w/ semi-long, black hair and brown eyes. Muscular and broad. 40 yrso. Dark-brown ears and tail.

Misty – 5'7". Fair-skinned, battle-scarred woman w/ short, gray hair and blue eyes. Lean and slender. 36 yrso. Silver tabby ears and tail.

Killdeer – 6'0". Cream-skinned man w/ short, brown hair and amber eyes. Lean and broad. 34 yrso. Brown tabby ears and tail.

Grackle – 6'1". Cream-skinned man w/ short, black hair and pale-green eyes. Muscular and broad. 31 yrso. Silver tabby ears and tail.

Indigo – 5'6". Dark-skinned woman w/ semi-long, black hair and blue eyes. Curvy and slender. 30 yrso. Gray tabby ears and tail, tipped with black.

Frost – 6'2". Tan-skinned man w/ semi-long white hair and clear-blue eyes. Muscular and broad. 30 yrso. White ears and tail.

Thorn – 5'5". Fair-skinned woman w/ long, golden-blonde hair and blue eyes. Lithe and slender. 29 yrso. Tortoiseshell ears and tail.

Cormorant – 5'11". Dark-skinned man w/ short, brown hair and green eyes. Lean and broad. 28 yrso. White ears and tail.

Buzzard – 5'9". Dark-skinned woman w/ short, black hair and dark-green eyes. Lithe and slender. 27 yrso. Ginger ears and tail.

Jaeger – 6'2". Fair-skinned man w/ semi-long, silvery hair and brown eyes. Lean and broad. 25 yrso. Gray-and-white ears and tail.

Sunchoke – 5'6". Fair-skinned woman w/ long, blonde hair and blue eyes. Curvy and slender. 22 yrso. Tortoiseshell ears and tail.

Starling – 5'6". Dark-skinned man w/ short, black hair and dark-amber eyes. Lithe and slender. 21 yrso. Speckled, black-and-white ears and tail.

Myna – 5'7". Dark-skinned man w/ long, black hair and yellow-amber eyes. Lean and slender. 21 yrso. Speckled, black-and-white ears and tail.

Towhee – 5'10". Tan-skinned man w/ semi-long, black hair and amber eyes. Muscular and broad. 20 yrso. Black-and-white ears and tail.

Vulture – 6'0". Cream-skinned man w/ short, blonde hair and amber eyes. Lithe and slender. 18 yrso. White-and-gray ears and tail.

Wasp – 5'9". Pale-skinned girl w/ short, blonde hair and dark-brown eyes. Lean and slender. 17 yrso. Black ears and tail.

Ember – 5'6". Tan-skinned boy w/ shaggy, black hair and amber eyes. Lean and lithe. 16 yrso. Dark-ginger ears and tail.

Lark – 5'7". Fair-skinned boy w/ short, white hair and sky-blue eyes, two moles under his left eye. Lean and slender. 15 yrso. White ears and tail.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**A/N: Thanks so much to everyone who gave characters! I plan to have the story started in the first week of September, so keep an eye out!**

**Later, my lovelies~!**

**\- Tina**


End file.
